powersfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Killed Retro Girl?
Who Killed Retro Girl? is the debut arc of the Powers comics series published in ''Powers'' (Volume 1). It is followed by the story Ride Along. Synopsis The synopsis for this story has not been recorded yet. Appearances Main * Christian Walker * Deena Pilgrim Supporting * Calista Secor * Captain Cross * Collette McDaniel * Detective Kutter * Doctor Tucker * Retro Girl * Ted Henry * Triphammer * Zora Villains * Flinch * Johnny Royalle Gang ** B.9. Fomfom ** Cheshire ** Simons ** Ssazz ** Twilight * Kaotic Chic ** Jon Jackson Stevens * Wolfe Minor * Brandon McQueen * Chicago Police Department * Fireball * Money B * Psyche * The Shank * Sunrod * Timberland Locations * Chicago ** Action 5 News ** Behind the Powers ** Chicago City Morgue ** Justice Center ** Morrison Elementary ** The Powers That Be ** Royalle Club ** Items * Power Drainer Issues File:Powers Vol 1 1.jpg| File:Powers Vol 1 2.jpg| File:Powers Vol 1 3.jpg| File:Powers Vol 1 4.jpg| File:Powers Vol 1 5.jpg| File:Powers Vol 1 6.jpg| Trivia This arc includes a ridiculous number of cameo characters owned by other creators. The scene in issue where Walker and Pilgrim interrogate people about Kaotic Chic uses many non-Powers characters owned by friends of Bendis and Oeming, used with the permission of those creators. The creators who contributed include: Mike Allred, Marc Andreyko, Mike Baron, Dan Brereton, Ed Brubaker, Pat Garrahy, Bryan Glass, Alan Gross, Paul Jenkins, Phil Jimenez, Jim Krueger, Erik Larsen, Steve Lieber, David Mack, Angel Medina, Scott Morse, Eddy Newwell, Joe Quesada, Andrew Robinson, Jim Valentino, Neil Vokes, and Judd Winick. The full list of cameos taken from the collected edition is: ** Detective X - Eddy Newwell ** Squirrel Girl - Mike Oeming ** F.L.U.X. - Angel Medina ** Madman - Mike Allred ** Modi - Mike Oeming ** Gunwitch - Dan Brereton ** Flex Woman - Bryan Glass ** Artillery Man - Paul Jenkins ** The Slug - Mike Allred ** Devlin - Neil Vokes ** Orson Beeks - Judd Winick ** Doc Cyborg - Allan Gross ** 86 Volts - Mike Oeming ** Savage Dragon - Erik Larsen ** Thunderdog - Mike Oeming ** It Girl - Mike Allred ** Shadowhawk - Jim Valentino ** Halloween Girl - Dan Brereton ** Unnamed man with dreadlocks - Steve Lieber ** Rags Murphy - Jim Krueger ** Matt Hazard - Mike Oeming ** Eagle - Neil Vokes ** Wallflower - Jim Krueger ** The Badger - Mike Baron ** Ol' John Henry - Mike Oeming ** Von Hellsing - Mike Oeming ** Dr. Solomon Weiss - Pat Garrahy ** Fetish - Phil Jimenez ** Party Girl - Mike Oeming ** Merger - Scott Morse ** Cutback - Scott Morse ** XXX Ray - Ed Brubaker ** Lightning Rod - Marc Andreyko ** Cassius - Mike Oeming ** Thomas Payne - Mike Oeming ** Dusty Starr - Andrew Robinson ** Acacia - Neil Vokes ** Acid Lad - Mike Oeming ** The Cape - Joe Quesada ** Scarman - Allan Gross ** Hostile Take Over - Scott Morse ** Snapdragon - David Mack ** Link - David Mack ** Mama Hades - Mike Oeming ** Jet Black Illuminati - Mike Oeming ** Black Lung - Mike Oeming ** Annie Rexic - Mike Oeming ** Thorsland - Pat Garrahy ** Kai - David Mack Gallery File:Powers Vol 1 Who Killed Retro Girl.jpg File:Powers Vol 1 Who Killed Retro Girl Digital.jpg File:Calista Secor 0001.jpg File:Calista Secor 0002.jpg File:Calista Secor 0003.jpg File:Calista Secor 0004.jpg File:Calista Secor 0005.jpg File:Captain Cross 0001.jpg File:Captain Cross 0002.jpg File:Christian Walker 0001.jpg File:Christian Walker 0002.jpg File:Christian Walker 0003.jpg File:Christian Walker 0004.jpg File:Christian Walker 0005.jpg File:Deena Pilgrim 0001.jpg File:Deena Pilgrim 0002.jpg File:Deena Pilgrim 0003.jpg File:Deena Pilgrim 0004.jpg File:Deena Pilgrim 0005.jpg File:Diamond 0001.jpg File:Doctor Tucker 0001.jpg File:Drei in Powers.jpg File:Flinch 0001.jpg File:Harley Cohen 0001.jpg File:Johnny Royalle 0001.jpg File:Johnny Royalle 0002.jpg File:Jon Jackson Stevens 0001.jpg File:Jon Jackson Stevens 0002.jpg File:Jon Jackson Stevens 0003.jpg File:Jon Jackson Stevens 0004.jpg File:Jon Jackson Stevens 0005.jpg File:Jon Jackson Stevens 0006.jpg File:Kutter 0001.jpg File:Kutter 0002.jpg File:Powers Vol 1 4 Cameos 0001.jpg File:Powers Vol 1 4 Cameos 0002.jpg File:Powers Vol 1 4 Cameos 0003.jpg File:Powers Vol 1 4 Cameos 0004.jpg File:Psyche 0001.jpg File:Retro Girl autopsy.jpg File:Retro Girl corpse.jpg File:Retro Girl vigil.jpg File:Royalle Club.jpg File:Simons 0001.jpg File:Triphammer 0001.jpg File:Triphammer 0002.jpg File:Triphammer 0003.jpg File:Triphammer 0004.jpg File:Wolf 0001.jpg File:Zora 0001.jpg File:Zora 0002.jpg Quotes There are no recorded quotes listed yet. External links * [https://www.comixology.com/Powers-Vol-1-Who-Killed-Retro-Girl/digital-comic/46680 Powers Vol. 1: Who Killed Retro Girl? at comiXology]